Rita Van den Bossche
'' Rita is de oudste dochter van Anna Dierckx en Pierre Van den Bossche en de moeder van Pierrot Van den Bossche. 'Algemene Informatie' Rita is een hoofdpersonage dat al sinds het begin van de serie op 30 december 1991 gespeeld wordt door Jacky Lafon. Een tijdje terug wou de actrice uit de serie stappen omdat ze niet meer gelukkig was me haar rol. Doordat Rita na al die jaren nog steeds een populair personage is, hebben de makers haar beloofd om haar een betere rol te geven. Ze bleef in de serie. In 2012 vertelde Jacky Lafon dat ze haar aantal draaidagen wou verminderen omdat ze zich terug op haar zangcarrière wil richten. Hierdoor zal Rita minder te zien zijn in de toekomst maar ze blijft een hoofdpersonage. 'Liefdesleven en Familie' In het begin van de serie was Rita getrouwd met Dirk Cockelaere. Samen hadden ze twee kinderen die reeds op jonge leeftijd gestorven zijn. Daarna werd Rita weer zwanger maar Dirk wou geen kinderen meer en vertrok naar Amerika. Rita bleef alleen achter om voor haar zoon: Pierrot Van den Bossche te zorgen. Toen ze Rob Gerrits leerde kennen, werd ze op slag verliefd en ze trouwende in Las Vegas. Ze is jaren lang getrouwd geweest met Rob todat ze hem beschuldigde van een affaire met zijn secretaresse. Hun huwelijk ging hieraan kapot maar Rob besloot om voor Rita te blijven zorgen toen ze terug verslaafd raakte aan de drank. Weer enkele jaren later begon ze een relatie met Dimitri Roels. Hun relatie ging kapot nadat Dimitri een aantal schockerende feiten uit haar verleden te weten kwam. Ze kreeg ook terug gevoelens voor haar ex-man, Dirk, maar die bleven onbeantwoord. Wanneer ze Patrick Pauwels leert kennen, lijkt Rita meteen een boontje voor hem te hebben. Patrick vertelt haar dat hij enkel vrienden wil blijven omdat hij geen relatie meer wil. Later heeft ze enkele weken een relatie met cafébaas Gino maar ook deze relatie gaat kapot door haar drankprobleem. 'Beroepsleven' Rita is een zangeres in hart en nieren. Vroeger was ze zeer bekend hiervoor en heeft ze ook enkele plaatjes gemaakt. Na haar huwelijk met Rob Gerrits opende ze samen met hem een mosselbedrijfje dat niet veel later failliet gegaan is. Daarna besloot ze om een platenzaak te openen: de 'Sax Retro' maar ook dit bedrijfje bleef niet bestaan. Nadat ze door haar familie verstoten was, heeft ze enkele jaren in het café van Micheline Hoefkens gewerkt tot ze terug ging naar haar familie. Bij haar terugkomst ging ze in het café van Dimitri Roels werken en later zou ze samen met haar broer het café overnemen. Ze hernoemen het tot de Jan en Alleman. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen besloot Rita om weg te gaan bij de Jan en Alleman. Ze mocht van Jan niet langer in het café werken wegens haar drankverslaving. Rita besluit een deel van haar aandelen te verkopen aan Niko Schuurmans. 'Verhaallijnen' 'Seizoen 20' Rita en Dimi zijn een relatie begonnen maar voorlopig wil Rita niet dat haar familie er iets van weet. Maar zonder dat ze het weet, komt Pierrot het te weten omdat hij hen ziet kussen. Niet veel later vertelt Rita het ook aan Rob en de rest van de familie. Ze willen samen op wereldreis vertrekken met de motorhome van Dimi maar door de ziekte van Rita is dit niet doorgegaan. Na verschillende onderzoeken hebben de dokters ontdekt waarom Rita zo ziek is: ze heeft een hersentumor. Ze is er helemaal kapot van en begint zelfs haar begrafenis voor te bereiden. Uiteindelijk blijkt de tumor niet kwaadaardig te zijn en zal ze dus genezen aan de hand van medicatie. Maar omdat na een paar weken de tumor groter geworden is, moet ze geopereerd worden. Uiteindelijk geneest ze. Op en dag spotten Leen Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter niemand minder dan Dirk Cockelaere, de ex-man van Rita die jaren geleden naar het buitenland verdween, op restaurant. Marie-Rose brengt Rita op de hoogte, die werkelijk gechoqueerd is door het nieuws. Ze is er als de dood voor dat Dirk contact zoekt met Pierrot en verbiedt Marie-Rose dan ook om hem op de hoogte te brengen. Te laat, want Leen heeft intussen Pierrot en Dirk alweer samengebracht. Intussen blijft Rita haar ex-man zwartmaken bij de familie, totdat enkele pikante details uit het verleden worden blootgelegd. Dimi en Mathias beginnen te graven in het verleden van Rita. Dimi is ronduit gechoqueerd over alle feiten die ze voor hem verzwegen hield en neemt zijn koffers. Wat later keert hij terug, maar hij maakt Rita duidelijk dat het nooit meer wat tussen hen kan worden. Het vertrouwen is weg. Dimi besluit op wereldreis te trekken en laat Rita alleen achter. Na het vertrek van Dimi zit Rita in zak en as en begint ze opnieuw te drinken. In een dronken bui trekt ze naar Marie-Rose, die volgens haar de oorzaak is van al haar miserie, en probeert ze haar te wurgen. Mathias kan dit maar net op tijd verhinderen. Vanaf dan gaat het van kwaad naar erger met Rita. De familie besluit om deze keer op tijd in te grijpen voor er erge dingen gebeuren. Rob, Anna en Pierrot zorgen ervoor dat ze niet alleen is zodat ze de kans niet heeft om te drinken. Alles verloopt goed, tot Rita begint te hopen dat alles ook weer in orde komt tussen haar en Rob. Wanneer Rob haar afwijst, besluit ze om weg te lopen. De familie begint een zoektocht, maar ze kunnen haar niet vinden. Ze besluiten dan maar de politie te bellen. Bert Van den Bossche komt de vermiste Rita op het spoor en neemt haar buiten het medeweten van de familie in huis. Hij blijft haar echter drank geven en weet haar op die manier zodanig te manipuleren dat ze volledig naar zijn hand staat. Hij neemt een stomdronken Rita mee naar een tankstation, waar ze verschillende jerrycans benzine moet voltanken. Daarna trekt het duo naar VDB Electronics, waar hun wegen scheiden. Marie-Rose spot Rita op de parking en gaat Rob halen. Wanneer die aankomt is Rita alweer spoorloos verdwenen. Niet veel later staat het gebouw in lichterlaaie en zitten de Van den Bossches als ratten in de val. 'Seizoen 21' Na de brand bij VDB wordt het al snel duidelijk dat Rita de schuldigde is. Wanneer ze in een krant leest dat Rob Gerrits overleden is, besluit ze terug naar huis te keren maar daar wordt ze opgepakt door de politie. Bij de politie wordt ze ondervraagt door de hoofdinspecteur en door Anita Degeling. Ze blijft ontkennen dat ze iets me de brand te maken heeft door de simpele reden dat ze het haar niet kan herinneren. Het komt uiteindelijk tot een proces waarbij Arianne Balencourt er alles probeert aan te doen om haar vrij te krijgen. Wanneer Peter Van den Bossche er achter komt dat Bert Van den Bossche achter de brand zit, wordt Rita vrijgesproken en gaat ze terug naar huis. Terug thuis, probeert Rita haar plaats binnen de familie terug te zoeken. Nadat ze een smak geld van Bert heeft gekregen, besluit ze dit geld te gebruiken om cadeautjes te kopen voor haar familie. Ten eerste koopt ze een grote grafkelder voor haar en Rob en ze overstelpt haar neefje Guido Van den Bossche met dure cadeautjes. Haar moeder kan Rita uiteindelijk op andere gedachten brengen waardoor ze besluit het geld op een verstandigere manier te spenderen. Ze vraagt hulp aan haar ex-man die haar aanspoort om te investeren in goud. Later besluit Rita om haar oude leventje weer terug op te pakken en ze gaat terug aan het werk bij de Jan en Alleman. Wanneer ze te weten komt dat André Beynens geslagen wordt door Myriam Beynens, besluit ze om hem te helpen. Dré komt een tijdje bij haar logeren en dankzij Rita besluit hij om te scheiden van Myriam. Nadat Myriam terug naar Benidorm vertrekt, gaat Dré terug in zijn huis wonen. Niet veel later zorgt Rita ervoor dat de dakloze, Jef, in het café kan komen om zich op te warmen. Ze biedt hem zelf eten en een bad aan in haar appartement. Jan is hier tegen omdat Jef ervoor zorgt dat het imago van zijn café naar beneden gaat. Toch blijft Rita haar inzetten voor Jef. Wanneer Pierrot Van den Bossche vertelt aan Evy Hermans dat hij haar bedrogen heeft met Leki, is Rita zeer kwaad op haar zoon. Ze is er mede-verantwoordelijk voor dat Pierrot voor een tijdje bij Anna Dierckx en Albert Thielens gaat logeren. Wanneer hij terugkomt, mag Pierrot bij haar in het appartement komen wonen. Ze hoopt dat het nog terug goed komt tussen hem en Evy maar hun relatie is definitief voorbij. Later moet ze definitief afscheid nemen van Pierrot wanneer hij naar Honduras vertrekt om daar te gaan werken bij Vredeseilanden. Niet veel later moet Rita ook afscheid nemen van Dré wanneer hij naar Frankrijk vertrekt met zijn nieuwe liefde. Enkele weken later begint Rita zich alleen en eenzaam te voelen. Ze beseft dat ze terug verliefd geworden is op haar ex-man, Dirk en ze probeert zoveel tijd mogelijk met hem door te brengen. Op hetzelfde moment krijgt Dirk bezoek van Nathalie De Bie, zijn tweede ex-vrouw waarvoor hij Rita jaren geleden verlaten heeft. Rita vertelt uiteindelijk tegen Dirk dat ze terug gevoelens heeft voor hem maar ze wordt afgewezen omdat Dirk gewoon vrienden wil blijven. Niet veel later komt ze te weten dat Nathalie terug in het land is en ze is boos op Dirk omdat hij haar niets verteld heeft. Dankzij Nathalie komt het terug goed tussen de twee en ze worden zelfs goede vriendinnen. Wanneer Evy een relatie begint met Jana Pleysier, is Rita enorm verschoten. Ze begint haar vanalles te verwijten en ook Jan is er radicaal tegen. Rita komt te weten dat Marie-Rose en Mathias ruzie hebben dankzij Caroline. Toch vertelt Mathias tegen Rita dat hij Marie-Rose nog steeds graag ziet. Wanneer Marie-Rose niet naar het teambuilding-weekend vertrekt, gaat Rita haar dan ook een bezoekje brengen om haar te overtuigen toch te gaan. 'Seizoen 22' Rita voelt zich schuldig omdat Marie-Rose op haar aanraden naar de Ardennen is geweest. Jan probeert haar ervan te overtuigen dat ze er niets aan kan doen. Wanneer op een dag Herman Ral zijn opwachting maakt, verandert het leven van Rita een beetje. Hij is bezig met een toneelstuk en Rita ziet de vrouwelijke hoofdrol wel zitten. Maar wanneer Jan de mannelijke hoofdrol krijgt, wil hij niet dat Rita zijn tegenspeelster wordt en Linda krijgt in haar plaats de rol. Rita probeert Herman nog van het tegendeel te overtuigen maar het blijkt niet te helpen. Toch krijgt Rita de rol wanneer Linda ermee stopt. Ondertussen krijgen Rita en Jan bezoek van Albert. Hij heeft ruzie gemaakt met Anna. Jan en Rita proberen de ruzie tussen hen op te lossen maar ze weten niet eens waarom het tot een ruzie gekomen is. Rita beseft al snel dat het probleem heel diep ligt omdat Albert er later mee dreigt dat hij wil scheiden van Anna. Rita leert Patrick Pauwels kennen die geregeld in het café iets komt drinken. Wanneer zijn schoonzoon, Benny Coppens, tegen de auto van Jan rijdt, ontstaat er een conflict tussen de familie Pauwels en Jan. Rita probeert te onderhandelen door op zoek te gaan naar een oplossing. Het is uiteindelijk Patrick die voorstelt dat Benny de auto van Jan helemaal zal herstellen. Niet veel later gaat het toneelstuk van Herman in première. Terwijl Rita zeker is dat alles goed zal verlopen, vergaat Jan van de zenuwen. Tijdens de première gaat gelukkig alles goed en zowel Jan als Rita krijgen zeer veel lof voor hun rollen in het stuk. Daarna nemen ze afscheid van Herman. De volgende weken versterkt de band tussen Rita en Patrick. Wanneer zijn dochter, Liesbeth Pauwels, plotseling in het ziekenhuis belandt, wil Rita hem helpen door af en toe te koken voor het gezin. Benny begint al snel misbruik te maken van Rita en hij vraagt haar ook om te strijken en te kuisen. Rita doet dit maar al te graag en ze beseft dat ze de aanwezigheid van de familie Pauwels apprecieert. Ze nodigt daarom de hele familie uit met kerstmis voor het kerstfeestje in de Jan en Alleman. Anna vindt het raar dat Rita deze familie heeft uitgenodigd en ze wil van Rita weten wat haar bedoelingen zijn. Rita vertelt dat ze eenzaam is na het vertrek van Pierrot, en het leuk vindt om tijd door te brengen met de familie Pauwels. Liesbeth wordt ontslagen uit het ziekenhuis en wil terug de volledige controle over haar huishouden. Ze is toch nog niet helemaal genezen en Patrick wil dat Rita nog eventjes blijft helpen. Liesbeth denkt hier anders over want ze kan het niet uitstaan dat een vreemde vrouw haar huishouden doet. Wanneer Rita op een dag besluit om heel de keuken te reorganiseren, slaan de stoppen van Liesbeth door en ze verbiedt Rita om haar nog te helpen. Rita is ontzettend ongelukkig omdat ze niet meer naar de familie Pauwels kan gaan, maar Patrick vertelt haar dat ze hem nog steeds mag komen bezoeken. Rita begint stilaan meer vlinders in haar buik te krijgen maar de drankduivel speelt haar weer parten. Patrick weet niet dat Rita een drankverslaving heeft en zorgt er voor dat Rita opnieuw begint te drinken. Ondertussen groeien Patrick en Rita steeds meer naar elkaar toe en ook Liesbeth krijgt dit in de gaten. Rita vraagt Patrick zelf mee naar de trouw van Marie-Rose en Mathias. Liesbeth vraagt op de man af of Rita gevoelens heeft voor Patrick. Wanneer Patrick aan Rita vraagt of ze een relatie wil, wijst hij haar onrechtstreeks af omdat hij geen relatie wil. Rita is ongelukkig en zowel Jan als Linda krijgen dit in de gaten. Tijdens het huwelijksfeest van Marie-Rose en Mathias komen Jan en Linda te weten dat Rita opnieuw aan het drinken is. Rita schaamt zich omdat Patrick nu de waarheid weet over haar. Toch vraagt ze een tweede kans en Patrick wil haar zelfs leren gecontroleerd te drinken. Rita is blij met de steun die ze krijgt maar toch lukt het haar niet om haar drinken onder controle te houden. Jan probeert haar in de gaten te houden maar Rita laat zich niet zo makkelijk controleren. Uiteindelijk beslist Jan dat ze niet langer in het café mag werken. Wanneer haar drankprobleem de komende dagen niet onder controle geraakt, besluit Jan om zijn moeder te betrekken. Anna beseft meteen dat het ernstig is en ze wil dat Rita bij haar komt inwonen. Dat betekent dat Rita haar intrek neemt in het huis van Marie-Rose omdat Anne en Albert daar sinds kort wonen. Het is voor het gezin van Marie-Rose een hele aanpassing dat Rita er ook plots woont. Maar het is vooral Rita die zich slecht voelt. Ze wordt streng gecontroleerd door Anne en mag bijna het huis niet meer verlaten. Ze is dan ook blij dat Patrick haar af en toe komt bezoeken. Dankzij Patrick heeft Rita opnieuw een drankvoorraad bij Marie-Rose. Wanneer Rita weer iets te veel gedronken heeft, ontstaat er een grote ruzie tussen haar en Marie-Rose en Rita keert terug naar haar appartement. Rita wil haar leventje terug oppikken maar Jan wil niet meer dat ze in het café werkt zolang ze drinkt. Rita blijft echter aandringen dat ze de drank onder controle heeft. Er ontstaat opnieuw een conflict wanneer ze van Patrick te weten komt dat haar familie van plan is om haar in een instelling te plaatsen. Rita's drankprobleem geraakt niet onder controle en ze sluit haar uiteindelijk op in haar appartement. Niet veel later verdwijnt Rita spoorloos. De hele familie is naar haar op zoek en ook de politie is ingeschakeld. Twee weken later komt Rita plotseling terug boven water. Ze vertelt aan Jan en Linda dat ze onderdak gevonden heeft bij cafébaas Gino, die later haar nieuwe vriend blijkt te zijn. Rita voelt zich gelukkig in haar nieuwe situatie en wil niets meer met haar familie te maken hebben. Wanneer Jan naar Gino's café komt om zich te excuseren, besluit Rita om hem te vergeven. Niet veel later ontdekt Gino dat Rita een drankprobleem heeft en hij gooit haar op straat. Rita weet niet meer naar waar ze kan gaan. Haar oude appartement is omgetoverd tot een badkamer en bij haar moeder kan ze ook niet terecht. Ze klopt uiteindelijk aan bij Dirk en Nathalie. Ze mag er van Dirk tijdelijk blijven logeren maar Nathalie is hier niet helemaal tevreden mee. Al snel wordt Rita duidelijk gemaakt dat ze beter zelf een eigen stekje zoekt. Nu het appartement van Evy vrij is, trekt Rita er in. Nu ze alleen woont, kan ze niet weerstaan aan de drank en is ze weer regelmatig zat. Ze ontmoet nieuwe 'vrienden' die zij als goede vrienden beschouwt omdat ze haar de les niet spellen. Dirk en Patrick hebben echter hun twijfels bij de oprechtheid en nuchterheid, in de letterlijke en figuurlijke betekenis van het woord, van haar cafévrienden. Rita kan het goed vinden met Kristina. Ze is behulpzaam en begrijpt haar. Rita vertrouwt Kristina en leent haar af en toe geld. Hierdoor wordt ze, zonder haar medeweten, regelmatig bestolen door Kristina, die geld uit haar kistje neemt. Ze neemt vaak drank mee en samen drinken ze vele flessen leeg. Kristina is echter niet zo'n goede vriendin als Rita denkt. Ze steelt niet alleen, maar ze zet ook Dirk en Patrick tegen Rita op. Rita duwt hen van zich af. Nu ze geen echte vrienden meer heeft, kan Kristina rustig haar gang gaan... Op een dag komt Kristina af met het verhaal dat haar auto alweer kapot is. Rita heeft medelijden met haar omdat ze de reparaties niet kan betalen en besluit haar €1000 te lenen. Daarna lijkt Kristina plotseling verdwenen te zijn. Rita komt te weten dat Kristina haar al die tijd belogen heeft en dat ze bovendien geregeld geld heeft gestolen. Tijdens de seizoensfinale komt Rita eindelijk tot het besef dat de drankverslaving haar kapot maakt. Ze giet al haar flessen alcohol leeg en vertrekt naar het buurtfeest van Mathias. Daar ziet ze met haar eigen ogen hoe een vrouw die ladderzat is behandeld wordt door een cafébaas. Voor Rita is dit het ultieme bewijs dat er snel iets moet veranderen en ze sluit zich aan bij de Anonieme Alcoholisten. 'Seizoen 23' Twee maanden later. Rita heeft nog steeds geen druppel alcohol aangeraakt. Toch is de band met de familie nog steeds troebel omdat ze eerst willen afwachten of Rita het kan volhouden. Wanneer ze naar de bijeenkomsten van de AA gaat, is vooral Danny een grote steun voor haar. 'Trivia' *In 2012 werd er bekend gemaakt dat Rita een minder grote rol zou hebben vanaf het volgende seizoen omdat actrice Jacky Lafon zich terug wil focussen op haar zangcarrière. *Toen Rita tijdens 'Reeks 16' shocks moest krijgen, waren ze vergeten om de machine uit te zetten waardoor actrice Jacky Lafon verbrand werd. *Rita wordt vaak het '''zwarte schaap '''van de familie genoemd. Ze heeft dan ook al vele tegenslagen gehad in haar leven (alcoholverslaving, overlijden van 2 kinderen, kanker ...) *Het hondje van Jacky Lafon ('Tasha') maakte ook al eens haar opwachting in de serie: 'Loekie. '''Quotes *Dames en heren, mag ik u voorstellen... mijn beste vriend! De fles. (dronken) *Sèèg, kust mijn gat hè (tegen winkelbediende) 'Slideshow' 430648_10150685264897491_179278832490_9189003_155286665_n.jpg Familie008.jpg 640px-Familie_4889_04.png Familie_4902_06.png Familie_4900_03.png Familie_4901_05.png familie_afl4918_01.jpg 12.13.jpg 12.7.jpg 15.3.jpg 15.6.jpg PatrickRita.jpg Familie afl4945 02.jpg Familie afl4944 02.jpg Familie afl4942 01.jpg Naamloosvc.jpg Anna én Rita.jpg Familie afl4972 01.jpg Familie afl4972 06.jpg Familie afl4961 03.jpg Familie afl4961 02.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_06.jpg familie_afl4981_01.jpg familie_afl4981_03.jpg Ritadrank.jpg Rita-drank.jpg trouw6.jpg trouw13.jpg trouw35.jpg trouw36.jpg trouw40.jpg familie_afl4999_02.jpg familie_afl4999_03.jpg familie_afl4999_04.jpg RitaJan0214.jpg familie_afl5020_07.jpg familie_afl5020_08.jpg familie_afl5021_02.jpg familie_afl5021_03.jpg familie_afl5031_06.jpg familie_afl5031_07.jpg familie_afl5036_01.jpg familie_afl5036_02.jpg familie_afl5037_01.jpg Appartement Rita.jpg RitaJan0214.jpg RitaPatrick07.jpg Rita-drank.jpg Anna én Rita.jpg PatrickRita.jpg Familie afl2085 03.jpg familie_afl5104_01.jpg seizoensfinale17.jpg Seizoensfinale22.jpg Seizoensfinale25.jpg Seizoensfinale26.jpg 23-1-3.jpg 23-2-11.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages